Gone
by FireHeart19
Summary: The Teen Titans are finally retired. But some feelings remained untold. Will they ever get expressed? Read and find out. Critisizm allowed. BBxRae, FINISHED!
1. Gone

Beastboy took one last look at his room. It was clean for once, since everything he owned was in the five bags at his sides. He took one last breathe before he walked out.

It was finally happening. The Teen Titans were actually retiring and breaking apart. Robin and Star were moving to Gotham to help Bruce and the new Batman Beyond. Raven wouldn't say where she was going, but that was expected. Cy was staying in Jump City to help the New Teen Titans: Blue Beetle, Static Shock, Wondergirl, and a new Robin.

And Gar? He was just going to drive until he lost the rode. Recently he had bought a Kawasaki Ninja, and he had also inevitably gotten $20,000 from the city, same as everyone else. He didn't know where he was going or how he would get there. But he would, and he would survive 'til he was able to get it together.

The Titans got to the garage, and everyone started giving small gifts and hugging each other goodbye. Raven sort of stayed out of the group. Her face had no emotion, but her eyes, if you looked well enough as Gar knew how to do, you could see she was trying not to cry. Gar went to her and patted her shoulder. "Want me to give you a lift to the airport?" He asked. She was thinking, he knew. This was his last chance to hang out with Raven, he had to get it.

"Just to the airport, I promise." That seemed to get her to let up. "Alright. You have a helmet for me?" She looked up at him. Gar smiled as their eyes met. He knew every emotion in those violet gems incased in the emotionless girl. "Yep. C'mon." Gar grabbed her hand, sending a shock through him, and walked her to his motorcycle.

He handed her a black helmet with a blue bird that matched his own black one with a green pterodactyl. Gar finally noticed that none of them were in uniform anymore. Dick was in a white tee with blue jeans, Star in a midriff shirt and some daisy duke shorts, and Vic in his normal outfit: nothing. Gar had on a black workout shirt, some ripped up blue jeans, and a tan jacket. Rae was in some black stockings that were under a knee-length black and orange skirt, and a black sweater.

Gar got on the bike first, followed by Raven. She held herself to him, and for the first time he felt how soft she was. And man was she beautiful these days. Her chest had grown more. Not huge, but there. Her hair was now to her shoulders, and a bit curly. Her lips were now fuller, and so kissable. Hell, she was a full grown babe now, and she didn't even know.

To be honest, he had grown a bit better looking too. Now he was a full 5 foot 7, taller than Dick Grayson. He had grown more muscular, and his hair now reached his shoulder blades. His bangs slashed over his right eye, a trait he liked. Everyone had changed. they weren't teens anymore. They were adults, and everyone knew it.

Victor rode ahead of the other four, in his T-Car. Dick and Gar rode next to each other behind the blue and white car. Both the grown men had beautiful women holding on to them, and neither were complaining.

Finally they were at the airport. Gar smiled at Raven as she stepped off, and Dick got in the limo with Star, as Alfred loaded up the cycle. Rae got her bags from the T-Car.

Garfield watched as the team finally broke apart. Rae to the terminal, Vic driving back to the tower, and Dick and Star driving away in style to Gotham City. He burned out and sped down the highway. "Goodbye, Jump City. Goodbye, Titans."


	2. Three Years Later

Garfield was riding down the road in his bike, followed by three others. Sadly, he had been drawn into the criminal life. Now he was in New York, looking for a house, and working up in status at a few crime gangs in the state.

"So Gar, how long you going to be workin' with us?" Skull, a tall man with a goatee who had the gang logo on his face, inquired. "Just until I can get a better job, man." Garfield, who now had a Harley bike, yelled back, swerving to avoid a bus.

Suddenly, bullets rained on them. Gar knew about this happening, so he had already taken cover in a parking garage and grabbed his antique Mouser C96 handgun. Instead of the usual red 9 printed on the grip, it had a red 20, the age he had been when the Titans broke.

He held it up, and his custom rounds (which dissolved after touching blood so that the bullet couldn't be traced) began flying into the enemy bikers, and even the three bikers he had with him. He loved the adrenaline rush of this stuff. Everything he had was stolen, and he had to kill or be killed. Before, his team and an entire city would help him if he needed it. Now, he had to help himself.

After he got that done, with only a minor bullet wound in his arm. He headed to his local weapon shop and bought a pocket knife, some grenades, and grabbed a catalog on his way out. He needed a tactical vest, so he had to get online soon to order it. He stopped by the local clothing store and saw the new clerk was a hot blonde with nice long legs and great features. Granted, she had the kind of lipstick he could smell from a mile away that made him sick, but why not flirt a little?

He put a blue soft cloth jacket on the counter and when she went to grab it, he put his hand on hers. "How bout after I pay you, you and I take a ride?" He flashed his grin, and leaned on the counter. "Hmm, ok. I'm Mellissa." She flashed a flirty smile, and rang up the jacket. "That's two dollars honey." Gar handed her the money and grabbed her hand, pulling her outside with him.

"Wait here while I get my car." Gar walked around the corner. There, a man was unlocking his car. Garfield shoved his knife into the man's eye, grabbed his keys, and started the car. Mellissa was waiting where he told her to, and he picked her up.

Soon he pulled in to a secluded beach area, and they started making out on the sand. They were about to get clothes off when Garfield blasted five holes into the girl and tossing her into the ocean. Then he finally headed home.

Garfield arrived at his house. He loved it: two floors, three bedroom, three bathrooms, a nice living room and kitchen, and three-car garage. It was nice, and he got it from his friend at the local law firm.

He sat in his living room, turning on his 110-inch plasma screen TV. It was Comedy Central, some stand-up special. He liked comedy, so it was fine, but he missed watching himself with his team on the news.

Then, he glanced at his wall. The seven pictures he always had were hung. One of him, one of Cyborg, one of Star, one of Robin, and then Raven. The sixth was a team picture, and the last was his favorite. One time, when the Titans had to go to a formal party for the mayor, Gar had begged Raven for a dance. The picture was of them, Raven had her arms around his neck, his were at her waist, and their heads were together. She was even smiling, as was he of course. Plus, she had a beautiful soft violet dress on that showed her back and hugged her curves. He smiled at them all. Man, he missed them all so much. Even Aqua-fag. He laughed and decided to go to bed finally.


	3. Three Years Later PT 2

Rachael sat on her couch, reading while her roommate was playing a videogame. She was now in college. She loved it, but it was hard. At least she got a cute roommate.

He was from Spain, though he spoke fluent English, and he had a sexy accent. His hair was shoulder-length and black. He had deep, sparkling brown eyes, and his smile was amazing. Rachael was glad she could express emotions, since she had gained control of her powers, because she had a crush on Luis the second she met him.

She had a trip to New York City tomorrow, and she could not wait. She and Luis were both interested in the city, only for different reasons. Rae wanted to become a chef there, while Luis was meeting some friends there to look into a job modifying cars.

"So Rae, you know anyone in NYC?" Luis, who was playing an old zombie videogame, asked casually. "Not really, just the famous people if they count. How 'bout you?" Rae smiled up at him, loving how he was smiling every time he shot a zombie with the Chicago Typewriter. "A few people. Just some old Spaniards from my home country." Luis shrugged, smiling as he shot at some guys with knives.

"You and one of my old friends would have gotten along great. He was addicted to these games too. Actually, most of my male friends were." Rae laughed as she watched Luis take on hordes of zombies, a battle cry erupting from him as he made his character run right through a crowd of zombies, then toss a blue grenade, making them helpless as his 80's style machinegun shredded through them.

"Sort of poetic, really. All these souls dying because of something they couldn't control. I pray for them." Luis said as he saved his game and got up. "I'm going to pack for tomorrow. See you around Rae." Luis got up and went into his room.


	4. Finding A Mechanic

Robin sat in his mansion, watching TV next to his beautiful wife. She was still amazing, even after the seven years of Teen Titans and three years of being alone with her. Star caught him staring, and kissed him gently. "I love you, Star." Robin smiled and leaned back with her. He had taken control of Wayne Industries, after Bruce's unfortunate death a year ago, and he had made it big, with Star by his side. "So, Dick, when do you plan on doing that little idea of mine? You promised you would." Star looked into his eyes.

"Soon, baby. I still haven't tracked them all down yet." Dick sighed and changed the channel. That's when he saw it, a commercial for a mechanic shop.

"Hey, I'm Victor, and for the past two years, New York City has been counting on me to fix all cars. We do everything from tire changes to custom painting. So ya'll come down here and see what my skilled men and I can do to help you. The number is 833-684-8267. The address is Albatross Street, NYC. See ya there."

The screen blackened, and by then Dick had his Android in his hand, dialing the number. "Well, that's one down." He said as the call went through.


	5. Planning A Reunion

Victor was working on his 2010 Camaro when he got the call. "Yo, you got Vic. How can we help ya?" Victor leaned on the counter while he talked. "This is Richard Grayson, Cy." Robin's voice went through Victor. "Robin, how are you man?" Victor smiled and took the phone in his office.

"I'm good, and so is Star. And you?" Dick was clearly grinning. "Finally a mechanic, and I coach a basketball team on the weekends. I'm good." Victor sat at his desk, admiring his team photo of the Titans. "That's good. Listen, Star and I were thinking of having a team reunion. You in?" Dick was nervous. "Yeah man. But I can't leave NYC. How bout ya'll come down here?" Vic was grinning like never before. "Awesome. Call you later."

Victor already was scanning his profiles, and making a call to Rae. "This is going to be awesome."


	6. Invitations

Rachael already was happy to go to New York, so she only got more excited when she got a call from Cyborg. When her phone rang, and it read Unknown, she answered anyway. "Hey Rae-Rae, what's up girl?" It was Cyborg. "CY! Wow, how'd you get my number?" Rae was suspicious, but only because she didn't give her number to anyone. "Police files know all, my young, naïve girl. Listen, we're having a little team reunion. You may want to stop by." Vic laughed a bit. "Sure. Where at?" Rae had to know. "New York City. Hey, I would love to chat but I gotta go." Cy then said bye and gave Rae the number to Dick's phone.

Rae started looking through her old stuff, hoping to find her uniform. Once she found it, she was sad to see it wouldn't fit anymore. "Oh well, better shop for a good outfit." Raven went out to her dark blue Mercedez Benz, and drove off.


	7. Just Like Before

Dick and Star walked out of their jet, saying farewell to Alfred before getting in a taxi. They were going to Vic's house for the week, and Rae was supposed to be getting there as well. Dick was really enjoying the time away from Gotham. Being Batman's adopted son wasn't easy.

Star was leaning on Dick as they drove to the house. "I wonder if Garfield is coming as well." Star said as she watched all the city people. "Vic couldn't get to Garfield. He isn't in the records anymore. Maybe he will show up though." Dick looked partially sad at the thought of only seeing part of his team. Star kissed him to cheer him up, and Dick was happy to return the motion.

They finally got to Vic's house, to find him waiting outside his door. His robotics were gone, but they couldn't tell how, since he wore no ring. "Hey you guys." Vic laughed and hugged them. "Cy… can't… BREATHE!" Dick was struggling. "Heh, sorry." Vic let go, smiling. "God, will you ever stop trying to kill me with hugs?" Dick looked at Star and Vic, who both had vice grip hugs. The two laughed and walked into the large house. Dick followed, sighing.

Victor's house wasn't huge, but big enough. It was clear that Vic had built some things. "Nice house you have here, Cy." Dick said, looking at the bookshelf. "Thanks. Now who wants steak?" Vic grinned as he pulled out some T-Bone steaks. Dick, still the meat lover he was, started drooling, and Star followed his action. "Ha, that's a yes?" Vic lit up his grill outside and got the steaks ready.


	8. World's Apart, Miles Away

Rae drove up to the house in her car, and pulled into the driveway. She didn't even shut her door before Star and Vic attacked her with hugs. Raven laughed and hugged them, before disappearing and reappearing behind the two. "Hey guys, where's Robin?" Rae was quickly answered, as Dick jumped out of a bush and hugged her. Rae laughed and hugged him. "Name's Dick, by the way." Dick smiled. The four friends walked in to chat while the steak was prepared.

After dinner, the team went to their rooms and decided to crash, since they had plans to make. They couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

Later on, in Central park, Garfield had his SMG in hand, watching over a drug deal that would get him five grand. "Hello, boys." The dealer, a handsome man with a deep Spanish accent and long black hair, walked up with three bags. "Here is your money." He said, dropping them. "Kid, check the bags." A heavy Italian instructed Gar. He nodded and unzipped the bags, going through them. "They're clean." Gar announced as he stood. "Ok. Hey, brother, get this guy his sugar." The boss told the other man. "Alright boss." The other man, also Italian, grabbed a briefcase and handed it to the Spaniard. The man grabbed it, checked it, and walked away with a wave of goodbye.

"Ok kid, get the bags and lets go." The two Italian men walked back to their SUV and waited. Gar grabbed the bags, loaded them in the vehicle, and got in. "Drive to the pier." The boss commanded, and Gar did.

Once there, Gar got out with the two men, and watched the two hop on a boat. "Hand us our money, kid." The boss instructed. Gar went to the back, and about ten minutes later returned and tossed the bags aboard. "Thanks kid." The boat powered up and began speeding away. Gar yanked his hand back as if pulling the engine of a lawnmower, and stood there. The boat exploded into a mighty blaze, and screams were heard. Garfield smiled and got into the SUV, driving away as he played the radio.


	9. Finding Out

Gar woke up and looked at his alarm clock, which was going off. Garfield, angry and tired, grabbed the 4mm Glock from his nightstand and shot the clock. Then he got up and proceeded to find some clothes. He settled on a black tee-shirt, black jeans, and his dark red leather jacket.

He walked out to his garage, grabbed the keys to one of his five motorcycles, and walked to it. It was black, with silver streaks along the sides. He hopped on, and smiled as he flew off down the road.

Suddenly, while Gar was cruising he heard a boy yell out "The Teen Titans are going to be here!" Garfield jumped off the bike, morphed into a Peregrine Falcon, and flew towards the boy. He had a newspaper, which had an old picture of the Titans. He proceeded to read.

"_Today, Dick Grayson, who was Robin in the original Teen Titans, announced a reunion. They said that it will be three days from today, in the Empire State Building. Sadly, they claimed they couldn't reach the fifth Titan, Beastboy. They are asking for help in finding him."_

Garfield flew back to his motorcycle and got on, riding away. "The Titans. A reunion, nice. Probably Starfire's idea. Better get ready." Gar drove to the mall to get prepared.

Rae stood in her mirror, admiring herself. She had on a soft violet dress, with a slit down her back. It hugged her, and she felt great in it. "That is a very good dress Raven." Star commented. She was in a metallic pink dress that hugged her tightly, and had a series of ties up her back. "Thanks. I wonder if Gar will be found." Rae took off the dress and changed into some blue jeans and a matching tank-top. "I'm sure he will." Starfire hugged Rae with care.

"You miss him, don't you?" Star giggled as she read Rae's eyes. "Yeah. You do too, and so does everyone else." Rae smiled and walked to the kitchen for lunch. Cy had pancakes ready, and was making some bacon. Rae sat down to eat, enjoying the breakfast.

Dick walked in with his hair a mess and laughed as he looked through a large book. "I found our old photo album." Dick laughed. They spent all day laughing and crying at the photos of the "good days".


	10. Team Again

Rae looked over her dress, and smiled. Her long hair was curled, and she had washed the coloring out of it so it was violet. Starfire was on the bed trying to tie her dress. "Raven, help?" Star sighed. "Sure." Raven laughed and tied the back of her dress. "Thank you. Now let's go see if the males are ready."

Dick was in a red tuxedo with an R on the chest and he had on his old mask. Cyborg wore a tie, and his old robotics were back. "Look what I got." Cyborg walked to the garage, with his three friends behind him, and grabbed a white car cover. "Ladies and Gentleman, I present," Cyborg ripped it off, and there was the T-Car, shiny as ever. "Our ride." Cyborg got in and clicked on the engine. The others hopped in, and they sped to the party.

Garfield looked at himself in the mirror. He had on a green sweater, black jeans, black sneakers, and an ankle-length green jacket. He grinned. His normally black hair was green once again, though he kept his skin it's tan color. "Time to go." He walked to his garage, grabbed the keys to his '79 Camaro, and got in.

The engine revved awake. Garfield smiled at the sound as his song played through the stereo. It was _All Hail Shadow_, by _Crush 40._ Gar sped down the road, blaring the song.

The Titans got out of their car, and flashes of cameras met their eyes. Soon they were making their way in, signing autographs and taking photos. "Man, I missed this." Cyborg yelled out as he walked in. Soon everyone was inside, and almost everybody who was ever a Titan was in there. "Man, what a crowd." Robin said.

Gar drove up behind the T-Car. "Man, that thing looks old now." Garfield got out and began walking down the red carpet. An officer walked up. "Hey, Titans only, pal." Gar looked at the man, and turned into a T-Rex. "YIKES! Ok , go on!" Gar turned back and walked through the doors. He couldn't believe his eyes. Speedy now looked like Robin Hood, and Aqualad was taller, though his hair cut short. "Wow." Gar walked through the crowd, and sat at a table, smiling as he watched the Titans act like kids again.

Star was dancing with Robin, when she spotted someone. "Hey, isn't that Beastboy?" She whispered. "I'll see." Robin walked toward the man.

Garfield looked up, smiling. "What's up Bird-boy?" Gar stood and hugged his friend. "BB?" Robin hugged back. "It's just Gar now. I left Beastboy at the Tower." Garfield smiled and sat back down. Robin sat as well. "I can see that. You sure grew up." Robin laughed, then he knew what he had to do. "You know, the team really wants to see you." Robin said. "Then let's not displease them."

Robin beckoned the other three over, and Garfield stood to hug them all. Then he caught sight of Raven. "I remember that dress." He chuckled and walked closer to her. "I'm sure you do." Raven hugged Gar, laughing. "Are you… laughing?" Gar couldn't believe his ears. "Yeah. I missed you Gar." Rae hugged Gar tightly. Robin whispered to Cyborg, who grinned. "On it." He walked to the DJ, and took the microphone.

"OK, ya'll. Time for all you couples to pair up. Let's go!" _Gotta Be Somebody_ by _Nickleback _started playing. Soon couples were smiling and dancing all over the place.

Gar looked over at Raven, and took a breath. She looked beautiful, "Can I dance with you?" He asked holding out his hand. "Sure." Raven walked into Gar's arms and smiled. Soon they were dancing.

The party ended way too soon, but they all were ready to go. "Hey BB, come stay with us tonight." Vic said, calling over the couple that was still laughing with each other. "Gladly." Gar held Raven's hand all the way to the car, and held it again as Raven put her head on his shoulder to sleep.

Gar missed this, so much. They all did. Just cruising around as friends, not caring about how different they were. Gar had to get it back.


	11. Finding Out His Secret

Garfield woke the next day, to the sound of his phone ringing. His first instinct was to find a heavy tool and smash it. But he answered it. "So, you're a Titan, eh? I wonder what they would think of you if they knew your past." It was the Spaniard who had met his old boss a few days ago. "You wouldn't…" Garfield growled. "I already have. Meet me at port 3 in two hours or else your friends die. Oh, and I need at least 45 grand." The man hung up, and Garfield jumped out of bed.

Raven cried out in anger as the guards kept harassing her and Starfire. The men were being forced to watch the sexual actions the guards took. "Stop this!" She yelled, as she was being groped.

"Boys, give it a rest. I need to speak to Raven." It was Luis, her roommate. "YOU!" Raven cried out. "Yes my dear, it's me. I wanted to show you something. You'll see in a little while." Luis walked to the corner of the room and stood there.

Garfield walked out of the taxi and stepped up to a building in his black suit. His hair was hidden by a wig, and he had a latex mask over his face. He walked up to the guards and waved at them. They let him in the warehouse, only to have shotgun shells shred through their backs a few seconds later. Gar ripped off his wig and mask. He ran into the lobby with two Desert Eagles in his hands. He shredded the guards and ran to the elevator. He got in, and pressed UP. The elevator didn't move.

He hopped up the emergency exit, grabbed the rope, and shot the elevator lock. He flew up, his blue eyes darkening in anger. He reached the top floor, blew the doors down, and walked into the hall.

Luis grinned as he saw Garfield on the camera. "Boys, lets go." They walked out and began down the hall. Their, Garfield waited for them. His guns immediately fired, but not into Luis. The guards screamed as rounds dug deep into their hearts. Then Garfield tossed his guns into the elevator shaft.

The four trapped teammates gasped as they saw the blood that their friend caused. Suddenly, the screen they were watching went black. The room itself was then pitch black, and because of the drugs they had in them, the couldn't use their powers or even move for that matter.

Luis pulled out a Carbine and fired, but in seconds Garfield was gone. Luis stepped cautiously down the hall, trying to find the man. "What the hell?" He turned and looked down the elevator shaft. Suddenly, an arm was around his neck and choking him. "Surprise."

Luis looked over his shoulder, and their was Garfield. His skin was dark green, and his hair was the same color. Instead of his suit, he was in a tight purple and black uniform. In his hand was a long knife. He was grinning, showing glistening fangs.

Luis shoved his elbow in Garfield's back, and the knife fell to the floor as Garfield made a carnivore growl and backed up. Luis grabbed the knife and held it up. "Stay back!" Garfield stood there and grinned. Suddenly, his eyes turned white, his claws extended, his feet became talons, and his teeth grew dagger sharp. "They called me Beastboy for a reason."

Garfield pounced, and his claws ripped into the man, while his jaws locked into Luis's neck. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He jumped up and roared. The blade was deep in the right side of his chest. He looked up, his vision red, and gripped the handle. Luis had gotten up and was trying to run. Garfield pulled the blade out and it flew down the hall.

Luis dropped, the wooden handle of the knife sticking out of his head. Garfield returned to normal, and he turned and began walking down the hall. He heard breathe and smelled his friends through a door, which he opened.

He unlocked the chains, and helped them all up. "Rae, can you take out the drugs?" Raven nodded and began. Garfield went to another room and looked out the window. "Guys, get downstairs. There's police down their to help." Garfield pulled back his fist and broke the window. "Where are you going?" Cyborg asked. "I'll see you guys later. Oh, and Rae?" Garfield stepped up to the girl and pushed his lips to hers.

It was only two seconds of contact, but that was all it took for Garfield to say what he always wanted to. "I love you." Garfield turned, ran, and flew out the window. Raven walked up to the window, with the rest of the team. Garfield was running across rooftops, and then jumping to the next one.

"Come on guys. It's BB, he can survive. We should get downstairs." Robin began walking slowly with the rest of his team. There, police helped them to an ambulance, and they rode to the hospital.


	12. Home

Raven looked out the window at Jump City, happy to be unpacked. Titans' Tower was her home once again, as well as the home of the other three. She had to admit, the green paint didn't look bad, even if it had sat in Beastboy's room for years.

After the sun went down, she went to the common room to see the others. Robin was cuddling Starfire, and Cyborg was just hooking up the cable. She smiled as she sat next to her friends and watched the news. The NYPD believed they found the killer who had rescued the Teen Titans, which was wrong. They had an Italian man in custody, and they were solid on the evidence.

"Hey Rae, you up for some pancakes?" Cyborg hadn't asked her, but he knew the answer. "Duh, I'm starving." Raven laughed. Even three years later, no one had tasted better food than Cyborg's.

Garfield settled into his new apartment in Miami, Florida. He smiled as he flicked on the cable and watched the news, smiling at the sight of his team as they returned to the Tower. He looked at the wall, smiling at the pictures he stole from the cameras around NYC. Man, how they all had grown. He smiled as he thought of his new life.


End file.
